Kuroumaru Tokisaka
is a former member of a clan of Immortal Hunters trained in the Shinmei-ryū with demi-human origins before joining UQ Holder member as one of their Numbers and later the closest companion of Touta Konoe. Appearance Although he identifies himself as male, Kuroumaru is, in fact, genderless; meaning that he doesn't have the same physical sexual features of either a male or female due to his demonic lineage as part of the Yatagarasu, who remains genderless until their 16th birthday, whereupon they choose to become either male or female. Though, Kuroumaru has feminine features resulting in him being mistaken as female as shown in his first meeting with Touta ; he has actively expressed the desire to instead become a male instead. After he realized his possible feelings for Touta more than just friends ; this is further elaborated as his body started to become more like a woman as his breasts started getting bigger. Kuroumaru has a slim figure and very long black hair which is tied in a side-ponytail and split at the front as long bangs that sometimes covers his left eye, and red eyes. Preferring to be identified as male, Kuroumaru normally wears a black long coat that hides his body shape, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and black pants. He is usually seen carrying his sword wherever he goes, although he can also use magic to summon the weapon should it not be on his person. Personality Kuroumaru so far has demonstrated a kind, and easy-going personality, and is quickly able to make friends. Originally, he held his clan to heart, although they may not have treated him kindly, he was loyal to their every command. After joining Touta he seems to not be as emotionally reserved as he initially appeared, showing to have developed a very close relationship with Touta to the point of viewing him as his closest friend/partner. Kuroumaru appears to be hurt emotionally after Touta decided to ask Kaito to teach him the Instant Movement Technique instead of himself. Despite wanting to be viewed as a man, Kuroumaru has shown traditional feminine attributes when speaking to others and is even seen holding a bathing towel like a woman. He also becomes annoyed about being called a girl and sometimes lashes out against the person in question. This is due to him not having gender as his clan does not gain one until they are 16, leaving him preferring to be seen as a male. Kuroumaru desires to remain a friend and comrade of Touta, which further attributes to his desire to become a male in order to remain his comrade on the battlefield. However, this conflicts with his romantic feeling towards Touta, leaving him confused at times about either becoming a male or female. He soon started to become more honest with himself about his feelings for Touta and started becoming more feminine. History At one point, as a member of a clan of immortal hunters, Kuroumaru is sent to kill Evangeline A.K. McDowell. He is told not to return should he fail his mission. It is then revealed that the rest of the clan resents Kuroumaru for his "cursed body" as Kuroumaru overhears them talking about his mission, noting that if he succeeds, they will benefit from it and if not, they'll at least get rid of the nuisance that they consider Kuroumaru to be. Plot Introduction Arc Kuroumaru appears for the first time initially meets Touta when they are both bathing and Touta accidentally stumbles upon him bathing. Touta evades Kuroumaru's sword and asks for him to calm down, and presumes Kuroumaru for a girl, due to his feminine figure, causing him to get punched by Kuroumaru. After they both calm down, Kuroumaru tells Touta that no one other than him has ever evaded his sword, and formally introduces himself. Touta does the same and discovers that Kuroumaru is a resident from space, and immediately requests that Kuroumaru becomes his friend. Touta later discovers that Kuroumaru is looking for 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell', otherwise known as Yukihime. Touta explains how the person Kuroumaru is looking for is his traveling companion, and Kuroumaru then makes the discovery that Touta himself is not human. He tells Touta that it is a shame, since he felt that he and Touta could have been friends, and brandishes his sword at him. Kuroumaru then attacks Touta using the Shinmei-ryū fighting style, but Yukihime intervenes by catching Kuroumaru's blade, and stabs him through the chest with her hand. Touta starts shouting at Yukihime for doing that to Kuroumaru, however, she tells Touta to look closer at his body, and upon further inspection, it is revealed that Kuroumaru is an Immortal, as the wound in his chest heals. Kuroumaru regains consciousness after Touta attempts to 'check' his gender and requests a duel between him and Yukihime for the sake of his clan. Yukihime tells him that if he is able to best Touta in battle, she will grant him the right to fight against her. Kuroumaru accepts and begins to battle the unwilling Touta, who is attempting to calm both of them down during their discussion. Touta then tells Kuroumaru that he will fight seriously if Kuroumaru agrees that he will listen to whatever request Touta gives of him, and Kuroumaru accepts. Touta ultimately beats Kuroumaru in battle, and asks for the two of them to become friends. The First Mission Arc After joining UQ Holder, Kuroumaru and Touta are sent to their first mission with Karin, another immortal. Before leaving, Karin enters the other two's room and accidentally sees Kuroumaru naked while changing. Karin asks why Kuroumaru never said she was a girl, and Kuroumaru denies it. Karin lets it pass and they leave for the slums, where a church in which several children live is threatened by land sharks. They encounter a cyborg known as "demolition man". Karin defeats him while revealing a strange tattoo on her back, and does not appear to be hurt although she is pierced by many spears. The three of them stay for a while. Kuroumaru discovers that Touta is learning instant movement from a passing-by skilled martial artist. Suspicious, Kuroumaru tells Karin this and she says she will get the grunts to investigate. Karin then asks Kuroumaru whether he likes Touta. Looking panicky, Kuroumaru denies it and Karin asks again whether he is male or female. Kuroumaru explains he is genderless. Fighting Fate Arc During this arc, he fought against Asura, a member of Ala Alba while trying to imprison Fate. The fight was left unfinished as Kirie had awoken and then sent them back into the past where he asked Fate a question about if there is a time limit for when Touta is needed to free his grandfather, Negi Springfield. Mahora Investigation Arc Kuroumaru joins Touta and others to get information from Yukihime about their upcoming job. He learns that they will infiltrate a private boarding school in order to investigate a hidden immortal. However, much to his shock, he finds himself wearing a girl uniform, thanks to Karin. He argues that all he wants is to be friends with Touta when Karin insists to be more aggressive towards him. Kuroumaru changes to a boy one and eventually arrives at Amano-Mihashira Academy City along with others, excited as he has never been to school before. Both him and Touta are then seen being introduced to their class, as well as playing basketball, where Touta warns Kuroumaru not to stand out. The two head for lunch, but are surprised to see students hurrying to get the food they want. Touta and Kuroumaru soon meet up with Karin and Ikkuu, with the former explaining that the immortal has already killed two people. Kuroumaru then witnesses Michiel's arrival, soon realizing that he is talking about magic just as he claims Kuroumaru and others to be non-wielders. Kuroumaru watches as Touta challenges Michiel to a duel. He and Touta end up sharing a room with Santa, whom they are informed by Sayoko is a revenant, leading to a confrontation. Sayoko soon reveals her true colors as the murderer and when they try to stop her, Kuroumaru ends up being possessed by her power and made to fight Touta until Santa calms her down. They return to the past where he apologizes for turning against him. Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc Kuroumaru is seen bathing with Kirie saying the enemy of a maiden is an enemy of mine. Kirie calls Kuroumaru a newbie. Touta asks what are they doing. Abilities Although is an Immortal Hunter who trained in the Shinmei-ryū (神鳴流, lit. Gods' Cry School), letting him utilize ki for either offense or defense although, he is in peak physical condition even without it; he himself had become an immortal through experimentation making him an effective combatant against other immortals. He couldn't utilize either his physical strength, ki or regeneration properly after he transformed into a woman, as a result of not being used to it resulting in it being weaker than normal. Immortality Regenerative Healing Factor: Kuroumaru had undergone a sorcery-induced body modification granting him an "Immortality Level: B" regeneration . His body registers any damage done to it and heals at a supernaturally fast rate, which is comparable to the werewolves' capacity to grow fur. However, if he sustains too much damage too quickly, then he is immobile until it can heal. Likewise, anything wedged into his skin has to be removed. After his upper top half was destroyed by Dana, it regenerated in 3 min and 47 secs ; after harsh training with Dana, it decreased to 26.4 secs . Magical Abilities *'Summoned Swords:' Kuroumaru seems to have a magical supply of swords which he can summon at any time. *'Fire Conjuration:' Kuroumaru can turn his Ki into a fire to use as a light source using a pen. He states this isn't an app, but something he was taught as tradition. *'Inatsurubi no Katama - Magic Bind' (稲交尾籠・くくり方陣, Inatsurubi no Katama Kukuri Hōjin): He can bind his opponents using magic bindings from all sides, which was first used on both Yue and Nodoka. Fighting Style Master Swordsmanship: Kuroumaru is a proficient swordsman, having trained in the Shinmei-ryū, which is an ancient school meant to slay monsters and exorcise spirits making it effective against ghosts and spirits such as Santa . He is proven to be more skilled than Touta, holding back, he held his own and gaining the upper hand in their initial match, showing his superior sword skill in their time spent together. It has been noted that he uses an Iaido stance before using his techniques. Training with Dana, he improved to where he could defeat a dragon, which would take five Shinmei-ryū masters a week to defeat alone and even defeated one of the three spirits like Ruin Ishkur with help from Touta, Kirie and Santa after five hours. *'Stone Cutting Sword' (斬岩剣, Zanganken): After infusing ki into his blade, Kuroumaru can cut through a boulder without issues. **'Stone Cutting Sword Seven-fold Speed' (斬岩剣七連倍速, Zanganken Nana-ren Baisoku): This is a modified technique, where he slashes his sword at seven times the usual speed. *'Evil Cutting Sword, Second Strike' (斬魔剣 弐之太刀, Zanmaken Ni no Tachi): A secret technique, where Kuroumaru infuses his sword with ki and attack the person behind his intended target. *'Air Cleaving Flash' (斬空閃 ,Zankūsen): A technique, where Kuroumaru infuses ki into his sword and then release a circular slash. *'Radiant Sword Wind, Inferno Wall' (剣風華爆焔壁, '' Kenfūka Bakuen Heki''): A technique, where Kuroumaru infuses flames into his sword and release a wave of flames that acts as a wall, while burning his targets. *'Rising Silver Dragon Thousand Chrysanthemums Glowing Dew' (昇銀竜千輪菊光露, Nobori Ginryū Senringiku Kouro): A technique, where Kuroumaru releases slashes in the air causing explosions akin to fireworks, which can be used to signal for help. *'Earth-Splitting Four Oni Exorcism' (地裂四鬼祓い, Chiretsu Shiki-barai): A technique, where Kuroumaru stabs his sword into the ground, then release ki able to release an upward explosion that lifts his opponents into the air. *'True Thunderlight Sword' (真・雷光剣, Shin - Raikōken): A secret technique, where he infuses his sword with lightning, then releases a sphere toward his opponent causing a close-range explosion on impact. *'Phoenix Flower Flash' (鳳花一閃, Hōka Issen): A technique, where Kuroumaru unsheathes his sword, then strikes his opponent in a swift manner before appearing behind them. *'Shinmei School New Self-Taught Technique - Thousand Thunder Blade' (神鳴流我流 新奥義・千雷剣, Shinmeiryū Garyū Shin Ōgi - Senraiken): This is a new secret technique that Kuroumaru himself developed, which has the same power as the Thousand Thunderbolt. It was first used as a unison technique with Touta who used his "Revolution" to absorb it and entered Raiten Taisō. *'Clone technique:' He can create clones for use in battle. Ki Manipulation: As a user of the Shinmei-ryū, Kuroumaru can use ki, which he can use to enhance his strength and endurance through using Ki, as well as produce different effects. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): This is a form of Shundō that allows the user to use Shundō on the air by bouncing off it. Pactio *'Gladiarium Neutrale' (lit. "Neutral Swordsmen"): Kuroumaru's Pactio card, which he received through forming a contract with Touta Konoe with the help of Albert Chamomile although it was reversed and he ended up getting the card instead of Touta. ** |Tenkagoken Mikadzuki Munechika Nise Tatami no Mai|lit. "Five Swords under Heaven Crescent Moon Religous Close Replica - Tatami Dance"}}: The Pactio card ability is summons a bunch of replicas of a famous sword around Kuroumaru. Trivia *His fighting style is the same as both from and from . *Kuroumaru appears to favor Iaido, Japanese swordsmanship, which involves unsheathing for a rapid attack before he sheathing again. This is noted as he takes an Iai stance before using a technique. *Kuroumaru is the first character to make a Pactio contract in the series. *Mikazuchi Munechika is one of the Tenka Goken, a group of five famous Japanese swords. Battles (i) - interrupted/incomplete References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Hunters Category:UQ Holder